bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Marathon
'''Heroes Marathon '''is a compilation release with six stories about different heroes. Plot Bob and Larry welcome the kids to VeggieTales. Bob says that he has a huge show planned today, because he's going to be showing six stories today. Larry can't wait to see what Bob has in store today. Bob says that they recently received a letter from Ryan of Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Ryan wants to know what it takes to be a true hero. Larry begins listing off all the super powers he can, but Bob says it takes a lot more than super powers to be a good hero. Bob suggests that Larry watches the stories too. After the stories, Larry understands it now. He then wonders if QWERTY has a verse for them today. In "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed," they learned that doing the right thing and saying nice things to others can make you that hero too. In "Moe and the Big Exit" they learned that following God's directions can often lead to rewarding results. In "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" they learned that God has the right guidance in order to save the day, no matter how strange the directions may be. In "Dave and the Giant Pickle" they learned that with God's help, even little guys can be heroes too. In "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" they learned that having confidence in what you do can make you an excellent hero. In "Lyle the Kindly Viking" they learned that sharing can be a heroic deed especially when others have nothing to share back. Bob and Larry then sign off. Stories Included Larryboyandtherumorweed.jpg|LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed 2007-VeggieTales-MoeAndTheBigExit18.jpg|Moe and the Big Exit Gideontubawarrior.jpg|Gideon: Tuba Warrior 1996 Dave and the Giant Pickle.jpg|Dave and the Giant Pickle TheSearchForNoah'sUmbrella.png|Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella Lylethekindlyviking.jpg|Lyle the Kindly Viking Silly Songs Included TheHairbrushSong.jpg|The Hairbrush Song SupperHero19.png|Supper Hero Thepirateswhodontdoanything-300x225.jpg|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Mybabyelf.jpg|My Baby Elf Wherehaveallthestaplersgone.jpg|Where Have All the Staplers Gone? Sneezeifyouneedto.jpg|Sneeze If You Need To QWERTY's Verse "We who are strong have an obligation to bear with the failings of the weak, and not to please ourselves. Let each of us please his neighbor for his good, to build him up." -Romans 15:1-2 Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * The Rumor Weed Song * The Hairbrush Song * Oh Lone Stranger * The Boy That We Call Moe * Birds and the Bees * God Did * Supper Hero * He Still Wouldn't Listen * Oh Lone Stranger (Reprise) * The Great I Am * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Fanfare for Horns and Flashlights * My Baby Elf * Big Things Too * Can't Catch Me * Mexican Ice Cream * Wicker's Song * Arise and Shine * Where Have All the Staplers Gone? * We're Vikings * What's Up * Sneeze If You Need To * Dear Monks * Not So Fast * My Share * What Do You Think You're Doing? * Closing Medley * What We Have Learned Cast * Larry * Bob * LarryBoy * Archibald * Scallion #3 * Percy * Li'l Pea * Junior * Laura * Rumor Weed * Madame Blueberry * Mr. Nezzer * Dad Carrot * Dad Pea * Scooter * Dad Asparagus * Pa Grape * The Peach * Mr. Lunt * Bill * Charlie * Jean Claude * Phillipe * Petunia * Ma Grape * Zippy * Tom * Goliath * Miss Akmetha * Scallion #1 * Scallion #2 * Wicker * Mabel * Penelope * Derk Category:Fanon Works Category:Collections Category:Phineasnferb Category:Compilations